The Bind of Black Blood
by Lilly Nex
Summary: This is my first fanfic EVER so be nice, but not too nice. Soul Eater is starting to have new, stronger fealings for his meister partner, Maka Albarn. Not only is Soul acting difrent with Maka around- Black Star seems really difrent! And then there's the new pair, Angel Nex and Easten (aka East) Cassieo, and one of there unthinkable little secrets that could put everyone at risk!
1. Chapter 1: The Pathway To Death

"Maka!" I call from behind my blond haired, clover green eyed partner.

"So" she grumbles with a dull look on her face "you finally got off your lazy but and out of the house"

"God Maka, the way you say that, it makes it sound like you think I'm a lazy, useless partner." I say jokingly, allowing my most charming smile creep on my face.

"It's because you are"

My face stiffens "not cool, Maka."

The cool way I said that must have let her know I wasn't amused because she grins somewhat sweetly.

"Sorry Soul" she says, scratching her head uncomfortably.

"It's fine." I say and shrug it off "I know I'm too cool to be useless!" I grin.

"Soul! My man!" I turn and grin even bigger at my over confident best friend; Black Star.

"Where's Tsubaki?" Maka asks.

"Already at school" Black Star says and points to himself "SO YOU'LL JEST HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME FOR NOW!"

Maka and I exchange the same look of 'this sucks' and continue walking to the DWMA, leaving Black Star behind.

"Hey guys!" Black Star yells, running to my side "especially you, Soul."

Maka looks at me, clearly trying not to laugh and we move farther away from him.

He laughs and his smug grin, shifts to a look that seems a bit hurt. "You two are not fun!"

"Maka Albarn" the teacher calls "Soul Eater Evans."

"Yes?" We say together.

"Your last assignment was an utter fail, so you have been given a special assignment with another new pair."

We nod, somewhat ashamed and embraced, and walk out of the classroom's door.


	2. Chapter 2: The Bitter- Sweet Life

Further ahead, glowing in the moon light, Maka is scanning the city for our next assignment. I can't help but notice her beauty, not that I'd ever date her though.

"Soul you OK?" Maka twirls around and looks at me from afar.

"Yah, I'm cool." I say and my heart beat seems to jump faster and slower dramatically.

"OK then." She smiles and turns back away. "Let's go. It's in the church."

I nod and she leads us to the church, jest outside of town, where the meister and weapon pair stood still and white as ghosts.

"Angel Nex and East Cassieo?" I as to make sure, when they nod shaking, I know that they are scared out of their minds. I feel bad for them.

"It's ok." I say "we know what we're doing."

Angel, the beautiful girl with shinning blond hair, let loose in waves and tips died by all the colours of the rainbow, with light purple eyes that are almost silver, and the most charming smile I've ever seen on a girl before, jerks her head my way.

"Do you know what we're up against? Do you know who a really am? I know who you are, Soul Eater Evans."

My eyes' widened, because the only people who know my whole name are the teachers at the DWMA, Lord Death and Maka.

"Your shoes are untied." She says and walks closer to Maka.

She smiles when I look at my shoes and I see that they're perfectly tied. "That was a nasty trick, Angel!" Her 'emo' looking partner says. All Angel does is smile.

"Soul, let move." Maka breaks the wall of silence "sure thing." I say.

I take a few steps, and every time I step, Angel counts down from seven. On my seventh step, I trip and land on my ass, because my shoes are… untied.

"Told you." Angel says and holds out her small, pail, white hand.

I look at her shocked and reddening with embarrassment, I thought she would laugh or call me an idiot, but she is just standing there.

She gives a little giggle and a warm smile. "Be careful." She puts her hand on my chest that is covered with my top.

"I hope I'm wrong…" "Wrong about what!?" Maka asks, almost screaming.

"I'll tell you latter, if Soul lives that long…" She seems so calm about this. "Clear your mind Maka. Save him, for me."

We step into the large church, covered with dusty pews, smoky carpets and wooden floors, and a cobwebbed piano. It's oddly quiet, deathly quiet.

"Angel…" East manages to say before he is cut off by angel saying "I know, a human and an evil demon with black blood."


	3. Chapter 3: Living Stone, and Black Blood

"Maka! Soul! Look out!" Angel cries and before I can say anything, my blade is blocking a very powerful sword, all black but a thick white stipe down the middle.

"Soul! His soul, it's almost like there is two of them! Angel can you see… this." Maka says, but in all of the adrenalin, we didn't seem to notice that the roof has caved in, and that Angel and East are trapped on the other side for the time being.

"Dam, looks like we're on our own." I say. "Looks like we are." Maka says and tightens her grip on me, she looks so scared, and that makes me mad, but why?

"Look, Maka, I'm here." I say, thinking that it'll comfort her.

The kid just shrugs uncomfortably and hides his face, Maka is just standing still as a rock, but she's living, because sweat is dripping down from her forehead.

"Maka, let's go!" I yell. "Right." She shakes her head and slices the boys arm, but something isn't right, why is the arm still attached?

I look up and all I see is the blood coming from the boy's arm isn't right, it's black. Who is this kid?

"Maka, his blood!" I call, when she looks up, she looks even paler then before, like a scared ghost.

"Crona, hurry up and kill them! I'm hungry!" whines the sword; its voice is annoying and selfish.

We look back at the boy and are shocked to see a black 'ghost like' man, growing out of the boys back, punching the kids head.

"Ragnarock, stop it! It hurts!" The boy says to the ghost dude, trying to push his hands away.

"If you don't kill them now, then you don't get any dinner, Crona!" The ghost dude says.

"Hey!" Maka crys "who are you?"

Crona looks up at us "I have black blood, you know?" The blood on the floor somehow, shoots up and fires at us, Maka isn't moving still.

"Maka, snap out of it!" I cry, and she still stands motionless, as the demon sword is coming closer, for the kill.

"Maka!" I call again, going back into my human form, talking the blast, and something else, Crona's black blood. The next thing I know, Maka, Angel, and East, are hovering over me, and Angel is smiling, East is grinning, and Maka looks ashamed.


	4. Chapter 4: She's On My mind?

"Who killed the party?" I ask when I walk in the front door after spending forever in the school's little clinic.

"Welcome back Soul, I guess I wasn't completely wrong." Angel says smiling. "Who is he?" mumbles a new voice.

"Chris, this is Soul, the boy I told you of." Angel says "Soul, this is my little brother, Christopher Nicolas Nex."

I smile cheekily the best I can at the short looking kid.

He does look a lot like Angel, only his eyes seem partially darker, that and his hair is not blond with rainbow tips, it's actually a dark brown, almost black. His hair is ear length and straight, his bangs are slung loosely over his right eye and his bangs also have white stripes.

"Soul, Angel has asked us to look after Chris for a while, he'll be going to the DWMA in a few days so Angel thought we could teach him a few things and show him around a little before he's enrolled." Maka says putting her hands on Chris' shoulders.

"Sure, I'm cool with it." I say and I walk to Maka's side.

"I'm glad you're ok, Soul." She says and smiles, when she smiles, my heartbeat jumps.

"Th-thanks, Maka." I stutter.

"Well, we should get going now; Chris will be back in a few with his crap." East says, taking hold of his partner's pale hand and pulls her out of the house with Chris fallowing, laughing.

"Are you OK, Soul?" Maka asks "you look a little pale." She moves closer to me and looks me with thoughts covering her sweet smile.

"Y-yah, I'm cool." I lie, my heartbeat thumping so loud I am sure she can hear it.

She smiles and tilts her head a bit down and moves in closer and closer, slowly till her light breath is first blowing my bangs away gently then until it gently tickles my lips. As she leans closer I close my eyes and I can feel myself flush a brilliant rosy red. I hold my breath and thoughts swell my mind in an instant.

What is she doing? Why is she so close? She smells like cherries… what am I thinking? Oh god- she wouldn't try to ki-

My thoughts are interrupted when Maka's forehead is gently resting on my own forehead.

"You're a bit warm, maybe you need some sleep." She says to me withdrawing her head. I nod, trying to head my red face as we walk to my bed.

Only one thing is on my mind now, Maka's beautiful face, smiling at me with her eyes twinkling.

"I guess I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight…" She says as I climb on top of my bed, still a little red. "Oh, that's right, Chris will be here tonight and it wouldn't be cool if he didn't use the guest room, aka your room." I say to myself. "I'll sleep on the couch tonight." "No, you're still sick." She says shaking her head. "we… we could share this bed… tonight…" I put one hand on her shoulder and use the other to pull her chin my way gently.

The long paused almost makes me think she's going to do something when she smiles I redden again.

"Nah, I'll sleep at Tsubaki's tonight," Her smile seems a bit sad, almost hallow as she stand and walks to the door way. "after I take a quick shower." She walks off and in a few minutes I hear the clash of running water hitting the ground.


End file.
